Ruin
by emerald-jade
Summary: AU.a StormWolverine pairing. Storm is an assassin, Wolverine is an Outlaw. both are the best at what they do. what happens if they're assignment clash, and both are too stuborn to give in?who will be victorious?chp 3 is now up!YAY!
1. The Beggining

Hi, My first attempt of a logan/ororo fic. pls don't flame me too harshly. This is an AU in a totally, totally different galaxy. Its wacked and gonna take a little time to finish. Enjoy the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: known characters are not mine, owned by someone richer than me, so don't sue!  
  
Summary: AU. If you don't like, don't read. In a Universe where 9 galaxies interact on a daily basis, every criminal outlet has a 'legitimate' Guild, and living there is as dangerous as they come. Logan is a member of the Outlaw Guild, the best and most dangerous and Ororo is the Assassin's Guilds best operative. What if their assignments clash. The best of two worlds pitted against each other. Chaos will reign. Not just professionally, but also personally.  
  
RUIN  
  
Chapter 1 The Beggining  
  
Brown, brown and more brown. Well maybe a bit of orange here and there, ye ok, some yellow as well. But who can tell in this godforsaken place. The high desert really isn't something Kohaku will ever be used to.  
  
Kohaku adjusted his visors the tenth time in the last 5 minutes. With the three suns of the planet Abeq 4 sinking simultaneously behind him and the cold northern wind starting to pick up, he should now start to cool off. But he wasn't. Kohaku cursed off all desert planets a long time ago, well approximately 150 years ago really. But here he was again, standing on a cliff, spying on another poor fella sentenced to death. He sighed and turned toward his, so far, silent companion.  
  
"Not a lot of activity yet. The guy's late." He commented then looked back at the scene below him. It was true, from a certain point of view. They were in the middle of nowhere, in a planet the farthest anyone could map, one would expect zero activity in this instance. But the small oasis before them was full of people. People with a wide variety of firearms. A day in the life of a Guardian. Speaking of Guardians, he turned back to look at his Charge.  
  
He walked towards the ALC (Armoured Land Cruiser which also means it has more firepower than an ordinary cruiser and better protected too.), his dark robes billowing around him, where his Charge, also wearing robes, but of a lighter shade and material was sitting sharpening her trademark blade. As he walked up to her, she stood up. Kohaku cursed Inanna ye again for placing his soul in a vertically challenged body. Storm was tall. Which was all good and all, but just serves to remind him of what he could not have. A few inches. Oh well, you cant have everything. Kohaku consoled himself with the image of his future reincarnation, the image that popped up into his head was very satisfying.  
  
"Don't worry though, he'll show. He wants those prototypes real bad, I hear." he said  
  
"I know." She said quietly as she tucked the blade in an unmentionable place (well at least in polite company!) "You know who he commissioned yet?"  
  
Trust her to bring up the unknown factor. Which could potentially destroy the hunt. "No. He's being very secretive about it. I suspect their contract was informal."  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone unnecessarily. We're being paid to assassinate a crimelord, not massacre a whole crowd."  
  
"I made allowances for that. Just follow what I say, and everything should go off like clockwork."  
  
"Nothing goes off like clockwork with you, Kohaku" she said with a snort.  
  
"Hey! Let me tell you, young one, that I'm reputed to be the best Guardian in nine galaxies. I've been doing this, well before you were born. I've clocked 203 years in this business and I'm still kicking aren't I?" he said mockingly indignant.  
  
Storm looked down at him with a fond smile. He really was a most unusual person. Kohaku actually looked adorable, with his gruff charm, quirky personality, laid back attitude, long bright blue hair and youthful features. Kohaku didn't look his age, but he just had his 256th birthday last week. After 5 years as her Guardian, Storm had become quite fond of him, in a brotherly sort of way and she was willing to agree that he was the luckiest bastard she's ever known. He was right though, he is the best.  
  
Kohaku suddenly became arrested. He punched the Multitask Human Interface on one of his wrist. A low frequency force field surrounded them, designed to mask their heat signature and disguise them as part of the landscape from outside eyes, or scanners. Storm understood the precaution, a low flying Luxury Transport had just made a pass over them and now had started the landing sequence beside the impromptu camp below them.  
  
Kohaku smiled. "Party time."  
  
"And they're the entertainment." She responded.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Always."  
  
.................................  
  
Another godforsaken planet Logan thought to himself. Unknowingly echoing Kohaku's thoughts. He exited his own transport, a bigger one, designed to carry heavy cargoes and equipment. As he walked towards the huddled group in front of him, his instincts began to blare. Well, to be honest, it had been ringing like a blasted alarm chrono, since he accepted this commission. Something's definitely fishy 'round here. Lucky he had a Plan B ready and set. Logan had always trusted his instincts, and his nose, both had never let him down before. They're not starting to now.  
  
Logan came alone. As he's used to, that was better. He worked better alone. When things get ugly (which it invariably do) he had no time or patience to haul anyone's butt to safety. He'd learned that the hard way. 'Sides job's simply easier this way. The client watches the surrounding area and he watches the client. Simple as that.  
  
"Ah, the Wolverine! I knew you could do it. I told my nephew, 'if anyone can pull off the whopper, the Wolverine can'. And I was right!" Saphriur said.  
  
Logan just shifted his feet, effectively bringing his line of sight to another, rather populated area of the oasis. Hmmm, 25 goons, he figure he could take care of them easy. Saphriur had a nasty reputation of being a dirty Crimelord. Powerful, definitely, with a lot of holdings and friends in high places, Saphriur suffers from inflated ego and the love of excess, oh ye, and playing the game dirty, as dirty as it could possibly be.  
  
"It didn't come cheap. Raiding a heavily guarded Space Forces Armoury isn't exactly a walk through the meadows."  
  
"I know, I definitely know. But those guns, you agree, are worth it aren't they? You've seen them in action, heard you used one too, to slip out."  
  
Logan merely grunted. "A case's on top of the transport, the sample's there, goods all in perfect condition. The rest are locked and sealed inside the transport. I have the only unlocking Interface. So don't even try opening it forcefully o you'll find a nasty surprise."  
  
As he was talking, the sample case was lowered and one of Saphriur's most trusted man, Genkat, was checking it out. Logan didn't even turn, much less flinch, when he heard the new toy being tried out. The blast certainly was impressive. Logan didn't care, he just stood there looking at the visible greed on Saphriur expression and knew, once and for all, that this negotiation had just been cancelled. No one outside Saphriur's kingdom should know about his new fantastic toy, or he'll loose the edge he would acquire against Faluman, his bitter rival. Not even the one who acquired it for him.  
  
Logan smirked, pleased. His instincts and nose hadn't broke down on him yet. He was relieved. Now to Plan B.  
  
"The agreed payment?"  
  
"Ah, yes! The 5 million credits we agreed upon. I'm afraid, my friend, that you wont be seeing it anytime soon." As he was saying this his goons started surrounding Logan, who was still standing as if nothing untoward was happening. "You must understand, Wolverine, its not about the credits, its just about the game. You know that don't you?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Logan smirked. "Better than you realize."  
  
He pressed a switch on his palm, unnoticed by the sneering group.  
  
The transport blew sky high, taking 7 of the goons with it.  
  
Utter chaos reigned. Logan drew his blaster from the holster 'round his thighs, shot three rounds in a second. 10 down, 15 to go. He rounded up and shot another round, got another one. At this time the artificial smoke, generated by chemicals Logan had hidden in the transport, thickening to alarming proportions. He quickly activated the face mask he had on secretly behind his ears. His enemies were caught off guard. They were tumbling along, half-blind, shooting in every direction, probably hoping he'd got the right target. He saw Saphriur scrambling towards the clear area, where it happens, his transport was. He holstered the weapon again and proceeded to ran after the dirty little man who dared double cross the Wolverine. The chemical would take care of the others.  
  
Saphriur was running scared. He hadn't expected this turn of events. He had been so sure that everything would go according to his plan. The image of his nephew, and heir, suddenly popped into his mind, just this morning he had warned him against this foolish idea. Warned him against using one of his games against the best and most deadliest Outlaw in 9 galaxies. Said he didn't suffer fools gladly and word around the Guilds was, that he once brought down a huge Smuggling Enterprise in three days, just because one of their operatives nicked his chin with a blaster shot. But he had been so confident, so sure, that here in the middle of nowhere, with no one to help Wolverine, he'd be fair game. He was wrong. Now all he could think of was getting to his transport as quickly as his pudgy body could carry him.  
  
He stumbled a little, cursed at the grand, but extremely unsuitable ensamble he had put on to impress rather that for its function, he filed a mental note to himself to have his tailor shot by the end of the week. He needed a new one anyway.  
  
He had already activated an emergency switch calling his standing swoop gang just a few miles from their position to help im. But the best time he could think of, they'd arrive in 15 mins. He might not even be alive then. What he heard behind him froze his very guts.  
  
"Hey, bub! No one turns back on a deal with me, you understand? No one." This was all delivered in a very very icy tone.  
  
"I.I..I wasn't doing that." Saphriur sweated. Wolverine was emerging from the smoke, his legendary claws extended, looking extremely menacing, like the son of the King of the Undead himself. His claws glinted in the sunlight. Saphriur gasped, it would seem, the blaster's too quick and painless for him.  
  
"Please my friend, cant we talk this through? I'll give you double.no triple what I first offered." He bargained, as the menacing apparition came closer and closer.  
  
"You don't understand, bub. It's not about the money anymore. This is a message. Anyone even thinking of doing funny business with me, I'm gonna chop them to tiny molecules. Like I will you." And with that, he drove six adamantium claws inside Saphriur's frozen guts. He twisted his arms sideways and brought blood-soaked claws through Saphriur's sides. He fell to the ground in two pieces.  
  
Not even breathing hard. Logan spat to on the corpse. He had heard way too much bad stuff about the guy not too feel sorry for him. Crimelords of his calibre needed to be taught a lesson or two. Logan then heard something coming.  
  
The deadly smoke was starting to clear and he now could see either dead or unconscious figures lying on the ground. But what really interested him was the swoop gang coming from the horizon. They were steadily coming closer and closer yelling and shouting, waving their big blasters in the air. Airheads the lot of them. Who needs them in this life anyway?  
  
As the group came closer, he activated another switch, which detonated the explosive he had hidden under the sand last night. The swoop bikes scattered. Logan extended his claws again and snarled. This is going to be fun.  
  
...............................  
  
"He doesn't do anything in half does he?"  
  
"Apparently not." Storm said drily.  
  
They were on the edge of the cliff, their robes outlined their lithe bodies as it billowed with the cold north winds and gave Kohaku a slight chill, looking down at everything that went on down the oasis. Sheer, bloody, contrary. Nevertheless, Ghent was impressed. He had identified the previously 'unknown factor' just after the first explosion.  
  
"Damn stupid of Saphriur to do something like that. And with the Wolverine of all Outlaws. Recognised the guy's hair. Strange hair that one has." He remarked coolly as he watched the said person annihilate, one by one, what looked like a mean looking swoop gang with little difficulty. The guy looked like he was actually enjoying the exercise.  
  
"Not as strange as yours." She said, now watching as the Wolverine jumped and kick one of the swoopers off his bike, and commandeer it as his own. "I recognised his blaster. A modified, one of a kind, TX1511. a very effective killing machine. I've been hankering for one like that since Lee told me about it."  
  
"Oh you would recognise the equipment, won't you?"  
  
The fight now looks over. Dead and unconscious bodies, littered the ground, like some kind of testament. The only man standing now was looking towards the sky. Kohaku and Storm saw a graceful but rather battered and modified, cargo ship land, a ship twice the size of the Luxury Transport Saphriur used. They knew it by its reputation. The Sakura.  
  
They watched it lift off then turned to look at the devastation before them. Storm turned away after a minute and walked back to the ALC. Kohaku followed her. He sighed disgustedly. He then touched the communicator on his wrist.  
  
"Lee, we're coming in."  
  
"'Bout time." The female voice on the other line snapped.  
  
Kohaku decided to pass the comment. On a bad day, that remark would have blown into an argument. But not now. He turned the comm. off.  
  
Storm had already seated herself on the drivers seat. But before he sat next to her he commented. "Still, he was worth a lot of credits."  
  
"And then some." Storm said, not meaning the credits they could have had.  
  
"And then some. Oh well, we can afford the loss."  
  
Storm merely gave an unladylike snort.  
  
.................................  
  
Afterword. Kohaku is my own character. He's the Guardian of Ororo (every assassin requires a Guardian), basically he was assigned to her 5 years ago to complete her training, and to be her kinda, babysitter and back-up when on assignment. The Guardian's duties include meeting up and arranging business with clients and making sure his/her Charge gets out alive. They're basically the manager. Another thing, Kohaku comes from a long living race. Basically he's humanoid. 


	2. The Sorority

Chapter 2 is up. Did some sloppy editing, wasn't entirely happy 'bout it. So far I got a grand total of 1 review. Too much to ask apparently. Well, I expected that. The story doesn't get juicy 'til 'bout the 3rd chapter. I just wanna establish everything first, since this is an AU fic. Well, I'm plowing on anyway. I promised myself, I'd finish this come hell or high water. So here's the 2nd chapter. Can I possibly, just possibly expect a review? Pls? well, anyways, enjoy the next installment. Hopefully the 3rd chap wont be far behind.  
  
Disclaimer; any recognizable character are definitely not a product of mine. They belong to the geniuses upstairs. So no money making enterprise here, you sharks! Just 'lil ol' me enjoying meself.  
  
Chapter 2; The Sorority  
  
The thick, automatic double doors of the infamous tapcafe Sorority opened wide to admit more of its equally infamous patrons. The entrance of five big and brawny Iridian Humanoid males didn't go unnoticed and solicited a loud welcome from the more drunken clienteles. The entrance of a slightly smaller figure behind them was unnoticed however, as it was supposed to. The double doors closed with a whoosh behind the party.  
  
The figure, dressed in a dark shirt, navy blue pants tucked into well used dark boots, tan flight jacket and a very unusual head headgear, stepped sideways into the shadows again as the doors behind him opened yet again to admit more unsavory patrons. He surveyed the scene before him with an experienced eye.  
  
The tapcafe of all the scums of the known galaxy. He could see outlaws, smugglers, gamblers, assassins, generally the dirt of the galaxy in all shapes and sizes and of varying of reputation all in one roof. The room itself was very wide, on the left there were the gambling tables but the majority on the right were scattered tables, everyone of which were occupied with different species of varying degrees of drunkenness. The entire back wall of the room itself was occupied with a very long bar, packed with customers buying drinks or simply customers trying to decide which bartendress to take back to their hidey holes. The one reason everyone agrees that the Sorority is special from all the tapcafes scattered throughout the known galaxy; the scantily clad females who works as serving girls or sweeteners to deals forever circulating the noisy room. Hardly anyone hires them anymore, serving droids were used instead since they were less expensive to maintain. The light itself was turned low and rather gaudy, ranging from red to light blue neon, thus creating shadows all over the room.  
  
The figure took all this in in less than a minute and confidently strode forward, easily avoiding an obviously dead drunk spiked faced Mahanda. He headed to one of the more private booth on the right back corner. The table was occupied with only one other. Dr. Hank McCoy. The one man, who had saved his unworthy hide more times than he can count, a man who came from a race whose intelligence range from 1 to none, a man who was a freak of nature because 1+1 actually had meaning to him, as well as Advanced Physics.  
  
" Busy night, bub?" He drawled lazily.  
  
" Logan!" the doc's face visibly lightened with relief." As a matter of fact yes, it is a busy night. I can even see Broham the bounty hunter over there." He replied. "Sit my friend." He motioned for the chair in front of him.  
  
" Don't hang 'round here much then. I'd thought this ought to be his scene," As he settled down in front of the doc. " being the place where all the scum of the galaxy pile up and all."  
  
" Well it is the only place in the whole known galaxy where 'scums' like us are safe from raidings by the relentless Space Forces and Intelligence. There are rumors going around the Outer Leagues* that the owner of this tapcafe is a very high ranking official in the Space Intelligence Unit. Of course it hasn't been proven, just one of those possible answers to one of the mysteries floating around the Serengeti asteroid belt." He replied somewhat dryly. " How have you been my friend? It's been, what? Six months since we last saw each other?" he said more warmly, changing the subject.  
  
" Six months" he confirmed. " What can I get for you, bub?" he motioned as he pressed a button from one of the panels on the corner of the table. He placed an order for a tall glass of undiluted Pernian Beer, forgoing the live service for a more private one, and waited for the doc's answer.  
  
" Just a shot of Craniur brandy, please." He answered and waited for Logan to finish the order to the automatic server. He saw Logan take out a handful of untraceable credits, place it on the extended platform and watched the platform withdraw into the wall again.  
  
" I've been better," Logan answered at last as he leaned indolently into his not-so-comfortable chair.  
  
" Last I heard, you were being hunted for the example you left on Abeq 4." The doc said.  
  
" He had that comin', doc. But as a matter of fact, I've been sortin' out some..personal matters in the last few months." Logan replied.  
  
" I shouldn't have left the message for you on the rendezvous. I'm sorry if I interrupted your personal time. You must need more time to yourself." Hank said, immediately contrite.  
  
Logan was quick to reassure him, whether he meant it or not cannot be detected on his impassive face or flat tone. " No, doc, this is exactly what I need, a distraction. You do have a distraction for me do you?"  
  
The drinks arrived in a bigger extended platform from the wall. Now finally they could talk in private. As soon as they got their drinks, Hank pressed yet another button on the panel, this time an invisible privacy bubble, a low frequency force shield which allows everything in and out except sound. *  
  
Logan sipped his beer appreciatively as he waited for an answer.  
  
" In a way, yes." He answered as he swirled the brandy and tentatively took a sip. He needed all the courage he could get. " I need to collect what you owe me." He said quietly.  
  
Logan stilled. This was unusual. The doc was the kind of person who gave all the time and rarely asks for anything back. This was why he would listen, and this was why he would do anything he asked. That and the fact that the doc had never, ever asked anything of him before. And Logan is the kind of man who always paid his dues.  
  
" You see I also owe an old friend a big dept. A dept he came to collect just a week ago." He said warily  
  
" Really? So what's this got to do with me?"  
  
" Charles and I go way back at the beginning. When we had everything in common and our principles almost the same. He did something for me that I will never forget, even after all this years and eventually the unavoidable differences in opinions. He knows of my connection to you, and he wants me to talk to you about a proposal." He said quietly.  
  
Logan looked directly into his eyes. " What kind of proposal?"  
  
" A business one, my friend, do not worry. As the best Outlaw in the galaxy to a client. He wants you to take care of her daughter. This is a bodyguarding mission."  
  
Logan stiffened, he lowered his headgear to cover his eyes. " You know what happened on my last bodyguarding mission, bub, it was a bloody mess." He murmured somewhat coolly.  
  
" Yes, well, this one is critically serious. Charles gave me this datacard. It contains every bit of information he had gathered concerning this threat." Hank said extending the datacard. Vainly.  
  
" We're talking about High Vice Foreign Minister Charles Xavier here ain't we? Boy you sure know how to pick 'em." Logan said suddenly.  
  
Hank was surprised, but only for a second, then he smiled wryly. "I should have known better than to hide anything from you."  
  
" Information keeps me alive, bub." He said finally looking up, he answered with a wry smile of his own.  
  
Hank nodded thoughtfully, Logan was a man who doesn't tolerate questions and surprises, as his own past was riddled with them.  
  
Logan continued. " That guy's a major big wig. His security's so thick, you can't stick a pin near their gate and not be known. 'Sides, guy's a telepath. Hear he's pretty powerful. What's he need an Outlaw for, no matter how good?" he then drank the rest of his drink.  
  
Hank followed suit, he drained the glass before answering. "That datacard will tell you that the assassin he suspects is after his daughter, is Storm."  
  
" Storm? Never heard of him." Logan said promptly.  
  
" Where have you been hiding for the last six months, my friend? It's impossible to miss her presence. She's been all over the holonet for the last five months and the whole Lower Leagues have been buzzing because of her. She's practically a legend around here." Hank was astonished.  
  
" Well I haven't had a chance to check the waters yet. I came straight here after checking out the rendezvous." Logan said thoughtfully. "Tell me why the everyone's underwears are in a bunch over this Storm person?"  
  
" Well no one knows what she looks like, just that she is a female. And apparently she doesn't belong to any Assassin's Guild, to all reports, she is a rogue."  
  
" That makes her way more dangerous." Logan interrupted.  
  
" Exactly. Not only that, there's also the factor of her conquests. In the past five months she had taken the lives of 3 smuggling chiefs, 2 fellow assassins, an Assassin Guild leader, a Gambling Guild boss, 5 bounty hunters, Chief Ambassador of Guilliema Randock, a high ranking Upper League Senator, and Babuti's gang (outlaws :p) and destroyed the pirate ship Hook and all of its crew. She's wanted by both the Space Forces and the Guild leaders. But everyone knows she won't be captured that easily. Rumors circulating says that the Bounty Hunters Guild put up the bounty for the hotshots like Kraine and Broham over there. The latest estimate for her bounty, I hear, is 14 million credits."  
  
Logan started. " Whoa! 14 dings?! She should jus' turn herself over and escape after she gets de' money." He was startled. Even he had 25 dings on his head and he'd been in the business for more years than he cared to remember.  
  
Hank laughed at that. " Yes my friend, a year from now she'll surpass even the greatest Outlaw in the galaxy who just happens to be old on the job already."  
  
Logan glowered. " Drop it."  
  
Hank smiled. Logan couldn't resist challenges. Especially from an upstart who just appeared out of nowhere. " So... Logan," he said slowly. "Will you do it?"  
  
Logan said nothing for a minute. He pulled his headgear closer to his face. He than took a relaxed position on his chair. Obviously considering. " Let me get this straight, you want me to talk to this big Upper and protect his daughter day and night from this reputedly very very dangerous assassin. And this daughter don't happen to be Miss Jennifer Greyfriar Xavier, AKA Jean Grey, the redhead, hell fire, spoiled actress/singer who just happens to have the same power papa has except in junior size but enough that when she throws tantrums she turns the whole studio upside-down and the same girl who just happens to have S.Summers the Fourth panting in her heels, would she?"  
  
Hank winced. Every observation were very insightful and truth be told, had a grain of truth in it. " Logan.." He started. This was not going to be easy.  
  
" How much does it pay?" he said abruptly.  
  
Hank was flabbergasted. He didn't expect it to be as easy as this.  
  
" Didn't think I'll do the only thing you've ever asked huh? Well bub, this guy's always paid his dues." Logan said, sitting up. " Want another shot of that?" he asked casually.  
  
Hank nodded in auto-pilot. He was still in shock.  
  
" So every detail's in the datacard huh? As usual?" he said after ordering.  
  
Hank shook his head as if to clear it. " Yes everything's in there."  
  
" Let's have a toast then. Doc, consider part of my dept repaid." Logan said as he turned off the privacy bubble. The impact of the noise was very sobering.  
  
Hank was smiling by now. " Logan, thank you for doing this." he hang the rest of the sentence as his attention was wrenched to the scene in the bar.  
  
A girl, little more than 16 standard years old, was seemingly surrounded by a whole pack of hunting Mohanda's. Spiked faced and almost humanoid, Mohanda hunting groups always traveled by five with one definite leader. Feared for their intimidating demeanor and very aggressive manners, Mohanda's take the most pleasure in knowing their prey are helpless and preferably would make up a fierce fight. And this little lady certainly was giving it all she's got. With her certain air of naivete and innocence she must have been a very tempting prey for the drunken Mohandas, added with her street tough exterior and fierce glare, the yellow-coated brunette was certainly ideal.  
  
" Trouble in paradise, eh?" Logan said unnecessarily. Hank slid a look at him.  
  
" You know it simply isn't allowed to cause fights in here. That pack must really be desperate for a fight. They know they won't be allowed anywhere near here in the future."  
  
" Tell that to them. Don't think that matters to them now, they're dead drunk."  
  
" I know."  
  
The girl was now making her move. As was the pack. They were slowly surrounding her snickering as one by one they withdrew wicked looking hunting vibro-blade from hidden sleeve compartments. Hank and Logan stood up and moved closer just in time to hear the girl voice a threat.  
  
"..not alone. When they finds out what your doing they're gonna kick your spiky asses to the nest galaxy over." She was holding her hands forward, fingers separated pointing at the pack. She spoke fiercely as if commanding herself to stay calm and not to let her fear come out of her.  
  
" Good, this one sayz the more the merrier." Said the pack leader, indicated by the blue ring on his forearms. This was followed by another snicker from the rest of the pack as they prepared to attack.  
  
By this time, Logan and Hank where already just within the inner audience ring and were had already decided to diffuse the tension if something wasn't done to stop the situation. So far the café's bouncers had yet to appear and judging by the audience relaxed if not curious reaction to the drama unfolding, they weren't to be expected anytime soon. Everyone was treating the whole situation as another entertainment in a notorious gang hell.  
  
" This one iz ready to hunt this upstart Joma'h"  
  
" Then go!"  
  
One of the Mahanda lunged, the others let him get the first shot but even before he connected fatally, bright and colourful lights emerged from the girl's fingertips, which ultimately proved fatal for the close Mahanda. He went down as the light show blasted through he vulnerable spot in his neck.  
  
" It appears as if our assistance may be unnecessary." Hank said, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
" Don't you believe it, bub. She just made them more angry." Logan said preparing to jump in the fray when a voice stopped him.  
  
A very angry and decidedly uncool voice. " Yo, man! Why doncha pick someone you're own size, you dumbasses! Lee, what on Cresuel's sake do you think your doin'?! I turn my back for a sec and you're in the middle of trouble! Why am I not surprised at all?!!"  
  
The crowd made way as a short, hopping mad human male, delivered the lines as he walked, or rather hopped, forward. He was sporting a rather violently cut, purple hairstyle, he was wearing dark shirt, pants and long overcoat with heavy, dark combat boots. Short of jumping up and down, he settled instead with the most evil, obviously patented glare he could come up at such short notice, and considering he probably practiced a lot in front of a mirror, was actually effective even with is light blue eyes.  
  
" Ahh, another one. Thiz iz the reinforcement, thiz one thinkz." The leader drawled. Then he snickered. Obviously now taking a good look at the newcomer. " A midget!"  
  
That comment obviously just angered the newcomer more. "Midget?! I ain't no Midget you Spiky-boy! I'll show you midget. Bet you go down on the first punch too! Comon! Lets get it on!" then he turned to the girl. "You'll owe me for this, Lee. I'll have you cleanin' my boots for a week!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't ask for you're help, Dakar! I can handle this!"  
  
"Hrmmph! If I believe that, I'll believe I was a movie star!" he obviously disdainful. "Now be a good girly and step outta the way!"  
  
" Thiz one iz getting impatient! You gonna fight this one or not!  
  
" Hey! Spiky-boy! How's about we let the 'lil girl go and we settle this ourselves!" Dakar shouted.  
  
The one holding on to the girls shoulder's tightened his grip, Lee visibly winced, whether because of being called 'lil girl' or the crushing grip on her shoulders, Logan can't decide.  
  
The rest of the pack roared.  
  
"Uh-oh. Bad idea." He then looked around warily. "Oh well." He then proceeded to get into a fighting stance.  
  
The pack then took positions surrounding him. They drew their ceremonial hunting knives one by one, with obvious enjoyment. The crowd of interested onlookers stepped back a bit, including the Doc and Logan. There's still no sign of the tapcafe's security.  
  
"We really should help." Doc said uncomfortably.  
  
" Let's see how it turns out first."  
  
" That little guy is brash and hot-tempered. I don't think his brashness equals his skills though. He'll be flattened in no time flat." Doc was still trying to convince him.  
  
The first Mahanda jumped. What followed was utter chaos. The crowd began to cheer and Logan had the sneaking suspicion that there was betting going on in the background. Dakar was holding his own against five drunk and rowdy Mahandas. The Doc was wrong. This little guy's skilled and agile. He was also very fast. A punch here, a jab there, another punch, a kick all the time avoiding the deadly knives constantly swishing at his direction, then two of his opponents were down for the fight, the other three meanwhile looked tougher. The leader looked down, surprised at the sight of his fallen comrades. He growled.  
  
Dakar cracked his fist. Now that Logan could see them properly, he noticed that Dakar was sporting on both his fists, heavy metal gloves with pointed, wicked looking metal, spikes. Clearly an advantage. Logan also noticed meanwhile that he was breathing faster and harder than his opponents. Clearly he was tiring fast. Logan doubted he could finish the fight in one piece.  
  
Lee sat up off the floor where she was tossed aside a minute ago. "Dakar, be careful. These guys are stronger than they look."  
  
" Shutit, Lee. This is all your fault. You know I'll have to tell 'Ro know do you?"  
  
"As I said, I didn't need your help!!!"  
  
"Ya think?! Looks like we gotta cut the chatter short. I have a pack to skillet."  
  
This time it was obvious Dakar was tiring fast, he was hit in the face, and landed roughly amongst the stools in the bar. He managed to get up and charged at them again.  
  
"You know, now I think we should help him now."  
  
" Yes we should." Logan said, preparing to jump in the fray.  
  
He took a step forward. He stopped as he felt something sharp whiz by his ear. He looked on fascinated as the said a blade imbedded itself at the back of one Mahanda. He froze. The blade fully penetrated the tough body armor the guy wore. Logan was surprised, but not as surprised as when he saw the blade extend, through the vital innards and out through the chest. Everyone looked befuddled. The remaining two looked around angrily. Logan again felt something fast brush past him again. And then began the slaughter.  
  
A dark robed figure jumped in the middle of the fight and proceeded to annihilate the remaining Mahandas one by one. He systematically brought them down with agile movements, fast reflexes and pinpoint accuracy with the knife. Everything happened so fast that just after the minute the fight was over. The figure stood in the middle of the crowd amidst the littered bodies of the pack (only the two, which was knocked unconscious earlier, on survived). Dakar and Lee meanwhile were picking themselves up off the floor, dusting their clothes. The guy turned abruptly to the crowd, as if challenging them for questioning what he'd just done. The crowd turned away immediately, apparently engrossed in what they were doing before the fight, and just as apparently not looking for any trouble.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Hank remarked. He had got over his surprise and was trying to see who was behind the hood. He noticed that even all throughout the fight, he kept his hood on. No, not a he, a she. Now this was more interesting.  
  
" She was fast. She looks like a pro." Logan said.  
  
" How did you..no, never mind."  
  
"She was too graceful, too flexible, her movements are light and besides you don't think I noticed her curvy chest? Plus those legs are too curvy to be a man's."  
  
" Trust you to notice a female's attribute."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
Money was still going around at this time and Logan could hear the whistle of the café's security not far from where they were. He glanced back at the scene and saw the robed figure talking quietly to the two youngsters. He could see a flash of a slender wrist and long slender fingers encased in black, silky gloves.  
  
Suddenly she turned. He was caught off guard. Logan could feel her intense blue eyes boring into his own black ones. They were blue, the color of the sky when no cloud was grazing its surface. But they were intense, for a moment there he thought he saw fire and passion in her eyes as well as fear and confusion. Time stopped, his heart speeded up, his breathing caught in his chest, he simply stopped breathing. But then it was gone, her expressive eyes emptied, turned hard then cold, giving her eyes an uncanny similarity to an ice sheet. She turned away quickly to address the big humanoid obviously connected to the café security who had made his way to her. Logan began breathing again.  
  
"Hmmmmm." Hank said quietly. He obviously hadn't seen his friend gawking. Which made Logan glad.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I think I know who she is."  
  
" You do?"  
  
" Yes, I'm almost positive it's her. Her grace, her skill, her preternatural speed and those tell-tale knives. Those are practically legend around here. And I'm also sure that some people here have reached the same conclusion." As he said it, a commotion was taking place just to his right.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" I believe it's her, Storm herself. Although the significance of her supposedly traveling with two young ones elude me. What do you think?" Hank asked as he turned towards him.  
  
Logan followed the group being led by security to a door with his eyes.  
  
Those hands.  
  
Those eyes.  
  
Especially those eyes.  
  
Storm.  
  
He could well believe it.  
  
Afterword: as well as being a fan of x-men, I'm also very into jap anime and manga plus star wars (well, maybe not the last two movies. But I do love the extended universe and the classic trilogy. My fave character of all time lives in that extended universe, Mara Jade, an ex-assassin turned smuggler turned jedi. Fans may recognize her as master skywalker's wife.) a lot of stuff here that I wrote, I gotta acknowledge the influence of Star wars (bobba fett anyone?) and of course the mother of all space cowboy genre in anime, Cowboy Bebop and Outlaw Star (gotta watch them, they're fantastic. Even the all powerful whedon stole ideas from them. Remember Firefly? The girl in a suitcase?) anyway, this is an acknowledgement, for the influences behind the story. I wanted to put two of the best fictional character's I met (RO/LO. Been a fan since I was 9) in a setting that I think would be good for them (no playing second fiddle to jean, I've always hated that. Ororo needs much more. Thank god for X-treme. Singer needs to be sued.) . if you don't think it's good for them, then stop reading, right now. Anyways, this is turning into such a lively rant so I'll just shut myself up. Anyway, back to the topic. This fic is for the goddess ororo, who always seem to be there only for decoration, which is unfair, and to the somewhat dimwitted (to me he is! Ok, just a teensy bit, for hankering after oh so good miss jean grey. Did I mention I dislike (understatement- her?) and to the space genre (I dislike(another understatement-trek) especially Star wars, Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop and in some ways, Gundam Wing too. 


	3. And Then The Ball Rolls

A/N; Thank you, Thank you for all your reviews. I didn't think this story would be liked much, but there you go. Sorry this taking so long. If you read long enough (through to the afterword) you will find out the reason why. I know it's a bit long, but that's just the way I write. No short-cuts for me. Love it or hate it, don't matter. And don't worry Natalie King, this story will mature on its own. These guys are in for a tough ride. Enjoy the 3rd chapter. I'm working on the 4th one as we speak. Reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: No. I don't own any of the recognisable characters, so quit bugging me. Although I do own the story. Hmmmmm.. Possibilities..  
  
Chapter 3 The Meeting  
  
Ororo hit the close button for the ship's hatch. Then she turned to face the two youngsters, both wearing the same mutinous expressions and both meticulously avoiding looking at each other. She smiled for the first time in the last 3 hours.  
  
After the rather embarrassing bar brawl in the Sorority, and after she had managed to smooth everything over with the management (it helped that the manager was an old friend), she had led the two warring teenagers back to the docking bay and into her ship, the Cairo. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since then. Dakar had a specially nasty bruise on his chin. It was lucky he managed not to break anything.  
  
"Dakar, better get yourself cleaned up. Medbay, now." She said quietly, well aware that that wasn't what they were expecting. A lecture maybe, or even some kind of punishment. After all, this was the first time they've ever been in such deep shit. Let Kohaku deal with the punishment.  
  
"Listen, you two, I want you both cleaned up and up in the bridge in 10 minutes. I'll let Kohaku deal with you this time."  
  
This got their attention. They both snapped their heads towards her, looking horror struck. Dakar voiced the protest they were both strongly feeling.  
  
" 'Ro please. It ain't my fault. Please don't tell the ol' guy. He'll have me dressed up as a 'lil girl again. I swear! That guy is evil!"  
  
Ororo smothered a grin.  
  
"Medbay! Scram!" she just ordered.  
  
They turned and marched down the hall to the medbay, but not before she heard them arguing loudly.  
  
"I tol' you, didn't I? Now, you get me into trouble with you, and with the ol' man too. Do you realise how much he's gonna enjoy this?"  
  
"Hey! I told you I'm sorry. How many times do I have to tell you? You are so stubborn!"  
  
"Stubborn?! Stubborn? Whose stubborn? You're the one who got us into this. Again!"  
  
"Really, Kohaku can't be that bad. He only asked yo..you. to.dress up as a.as a gi.girl(chokes) and prance around the room(smothered giggles) to get intel. How would he know that the guy's gay and totally digs you and your but..tt.butt." she couldn't hold back anymore, she laughed outright.  
  
Throughout this diatribe of his most embarrassing moment, Dakar was quickly swelling with rage mixed with embarrassment. He was about to blow.  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ororo shook her head. She turned and headed up to the ship's rec. area where Kohaku's sure to be. Her ship, the Cairo, wasn't a particularly big ship. A Gasaki Fighter Cruiser Class, heavily modified one at that. Its pride and joy are its class 8 shields, and Dakar's babies, the Grappler Combat Arms, a range of extremely effective extendable piloted ship arms, developed by the space pirates advanced mechanics, which had just boomed into the markets. Added to the large selection artillery the ship boasts, the Cairo earned its reputation as one of the most deadliest ships around. Inside wasn't too shabby, either. A impressively arrayed bridge, a cargo bay, 4 average sized quarters, a large recreational room (which can be used as a training area, as well as a place gather for mealtimes, relaxation, and debriefings) and it also boasts its own medbay, which is unusual for a private ship, but had proven itself useful time and again.  
  
As she stepped through the room she asked the figure, she'd spied on the couch, looking at a holo screen, "So how was the meeting?"  
  
Without looking up, he acknowledged her with a grunt. "Did you get the supplies? Hmmm, do you know, your bounty's been upped again."  
  
She sat down in front of him and leaned back. "Yes. And no, I didn't know." she said, vaguely interested. "By how much?"  
  
"Oh just, by 3 million. You're now up to 17 million credits." He looked up. "Crazy, isn't it? Since you've separated from the guild, you've had more contracts offered to you than you can handle."  
  
"It's just an after effect. Don't get used to it."  
  
"I'm starting to think I should have had my previous Charges quit the guilds, too."  
  
"Are you kidding. You told me two of your Charges got themselves killed and the other's languishing in Nuirti with the rest of those dumb enough to get caught." She said slipping her robe off and leaning her head back against the head rest. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Ye well, rub it in, why don't you? Anyway, I met up with the clients as planned. No hitches. The contract's in the data card. Approved and signed by both parties." he said, then added thoughtfully. "You know, I've researched this assignment, seems it's leaked already. A controlled leak, but a leak nonetheless. So whoever the leak sold the intel to, somebody'll know you specifically would be going after the target."  
  
"Quite sloppy."  
  
"I have to agree. So we have to be extra careful. The Foreign Minister and the Space Forces may already have been alerted. This is an extra high risk operation." He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "We have to plan this thing properly, find out everything to know about the target, find out something that may help us along. We may have to scope out everything for at least a 2 weeks, or else get someone in the inside."  
  
Storm perked up, dangerous missions were always welcome. But she just thought of something, much, oh much more entertaining.  
  
"You know, we got into a spot of trouble down the Sorority." She said lightly.  
  
"Ye? Let me guess. Those two smart mouths were in the middle of it, and you had to bail them out, effectively blowing what's left of our cover? Am I getting warm here?" Kohaku had *the* sparkle in his eyes, even she got a tiny bit nervous.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"He-he, I think we just recruited our insiders." He said gleefully, turning off the holo projector. He leaned his head back, put his feet up and stared up the ceiling with eyes sparkling with inspiration and smugness.  
  
"Kohaku, uh, can you take it lightly with Dakar? It was Jubilee's fault this time, and about the cover? It was compromised, but we'll be out of here soon enough anyway."  
  
"Ha! Those two had this thing coming, so don't tell me otherwise, Storm."  
  
Ororo just smiled and leaned forward and opened the holo projector again. She brought up the star chart of the region and examined it.  
  
Kohaku looked at her curiously and leaned over to examine it as well. After a little while comprehension filled him. "You know, we need supplies. Supplies we can't get here. How about we pass by the Serengeti asteroid belt and see about that."  
  
Ororo had been looking at the area with a dead pan expression. She looked up. "What gives you the idea that I want to go there?"  
  
"Asteroid M?"  
  
Just then , the automatic doors swept open to admit clean-looking Dakar and Jubilee. "Am I hearing this right? Are we really going swing by *the* Asteroid M? The fortress of the most powerful crimelord in this galaxy? Wow! I've been dreaming of seeing it for myself. They say its awesome!"  
  
"Who told you that, girl? You ain't got any friends to gossip with." Dakar said indolently as he plumped himself down on the couch beside Ororo and proceeded to change the star chart projection with the entertainment network. A pair of heavily made up and school-girl garbed teenage girls were belting out a song shrilly on a flashy stage. Dakar leaned forward, eyes gleaming.  
  
"I do, too" Jubilee answered back, petulantly. She sat down heavily on the other side of Ororo "I chat with the girls when you and Kohaku here were too busy doing you're business above stairs, when 'Ro wasn't here!"  
  
Ororo, unperturbed by the sudden invasion of her privacy, was shocked by this confession, Dakar slipped of the couch, Kohaku merely looked interested.  
  
"Really? What did you talk with them about? Anything interesting?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Kohaku!" Ororo said admonished. She looked disbelievingly at both nonchalant Kohaku and the highly embarrassed Dakar, now picking himself up off the floor.  
  
"I swear, 'Ro. It's not like it sound. It's not like we enjoyed ourselves in feminine company while you're away on assignments. We were just researching, ye, that's what we were doing, researching!" Dakar said as he sat on the couch next to Kohaku, this time, as if seeking an ally.  
  
"Dakar, I don't care, about that'" he sagged with relief. "As for you, Jubilation Lee, what ever were you doing following them?! Do you know how much danger you would have been in, in places like that? You could have been attacked, killed, kidnapped, raped or worse! Young lady, next time this happens I'll have you washing the communal of the next space port for a week! And as for you Kohaku, why did you leave her all alone and give her the chance to follow you into any red light area. You never used to be so sloppy with me!"  
  
Jubilee was squirming in her seat "But 'Ro, I was careful, I promise. I didn't take any risks."  
  
Ororo looked utterly unconvinced.  
  
"Relax Storm," Kohaku finally intervened. "I let her follow us. I had my eye on her the whole time. Figured she would be safer with us than alone wandering on her own, which she's liable to do. Besides the ladies were always nice to her, treats her like a protégée. Although I am still curious to know what else you talked about aside from the merits of the male species' posterior." He smirked.  
  
"Kohaku!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"You were going to tell them something I believe."  
  
He got a positively mad glint in his eyes back, "Oh ye.Boys and girls, I believe I have a mission for both of you!"  
  
"Uh-oh." Dakar and Jubilee both said in unison.  
  
Ororo stood up and headed for the door. "Well, when you're all ready, I'll be down the bridge, getting ready for take off. Kohaku make it quick and remember, take it easy on the little guy." With that she left them to an unknown fate.  
  
..............................  
  
The Serengeti asteroid belt was a rarely navigated and highly dangerous stretch of space filled with asteroids of all sizes. It garnered a reputation of being deadly after the 50th ship had been destroyed within it. The belt runs around a mining system, with its rich store of valuable metals and a wide variety of equally valuable spice. A system which had become legend, an X spot, a treasure pot for Outlaws and Maruaders alike. And it was because of its dangerous reputation that the main base of operation of the largest and most powerful crime organisation in this galaxy can be found. An asteroid the size of a small moon, hollowed out and on the outside looked like one of the innumerable asteroids floating about. A base completely surrounded by volatile asteroids, with no particular pattern, and with the position of Asteroid M itself, changing every 12 hours. A fortress indeed. Unreachable, untouchable to the Space Forces as well as the organisation's own enemies. Unless of course you check in with the flight controllers inside the asteroid itself.  
  
"Kohaku, transmit the pass codes and type in the new sequence pls." Ororo commanded from the helm.  
  
Oh, and unless you have the highly restricted pass codes, too.  
  
"Please stand by for transmission of the current flight plan, and may I remind you too, stay on the designated path, there's been a lot of activity on the belt ever since the gravimetric well appeared a few clicks away."  
  
"Roger that, ready for transmission."  
  
"Goodluck."  
  
By the time they settled the Cairo in one of docking bay inside the base, they all could use a nice warm bath and a long cool drink, there's just too much space travel one could take in 5 hours. Plus the aggravating hassle of blowing up each and every stray rock floating on collision course with the ship had taken its toll on two adrenalin junkies currently lolling about half asleep, like sugar addicts on a diet.  
  
"Kohaku, you'd better take those two to a room, they look just about done in." Ororo said as she looked sympathetically at Dakar and Jubilee, both yawning loudly. She, meanwhile, looked cool as ever, as if she had just woken up after a particularly good nap instead of having just piloted the Cairo though a particularly gruesome stretch. She had another dark cloak on, with the hood covering her bright hair and dark silk gloves covering her hands.  
  
Kohaku looked just as cool as he studied the two unblinkingly, totally lacking of any sympathetic feelings. "Well I guess I'd better herd them in then. We'll be in the usual apartments when you're ready."  
  
"Thanks. I won't be long."  
  
Jubilee finally piped in a comment as they headed for the doors leading off the docking area. "Usual? You've been here before? (Yawn) Like, you come here all the time? (Yawn)"  
  
"Smart deduction, kid" Kohaku quipped drily as they stepped through the darkened hall and felt the floor start to move forward. Jubilee had only been with them for little close than 8 months, Dakar meanwhile had been with them for just a bit longer, a year. To cut the story short, the two were the reason the Storm went rogue, well, at least the culmination of all the building frustration within her. The last time they stopped here was 4 months ago and it was just Kohaku and Ororo then, since they had left the two on a reconnaissance mission on a minor slave trader on a sunny and 'beachey' planet.  
  
"Oh man, I am so crashed(Yawn). Just tell me the where bed is and I'll be ready for(Yawn) anything just after I get my beauty sleep." Dakar said, scratching his hair, not really interested in the conversation.  
  
They finally reached another set of automatic doors, the floor stopped moving as they stepped through the open portal. Ororo immediately noticed the male Seifran waiting for her.  
  
Kohaku saw him, too. "I'll see you later then." And with that, he proceeded to lead the two bewildered looking pair away by grabbing one hand each and dragging them after him.  
  
Ororo proceeded to follow the small alien, so inconspicuous looking, it could be so easy to loose him in a crowd. Ororo noticed that the crowd around the complex was unusually thick for this time of the season. Must be the organisation doing some business again.  
  
Asteroid M inside was a small colony in itself. A lot of people live and work here. Secure in their position and the protection they get. As a result, the colony had become almost like a city in itself, it had an assortment of buildings, traditional and state of the art alike. The colony had even started developing its own 'personality'. The last time Ororo visited, she got the chance to visit a ghetto, one of dozens popping up around the colony. It also helped that the designers of Asteroid M had build it with a full simulated ceiling, a sky with clouds, sun, moon and stars (with constellations of course!). home away from home. And of course, lording over everything in this mini planet is Magneto, lord of magnetism and head of the Symbol Organisation. A man with such power, mere mortals can't even comprehend its magnitude.  
  
Ororo followed the Seifran into the back door of a large building. They passed through the kitchen area where as much as a dozen chefs in a variety of species were hard at work and twice as many helpers scurrying about. She received one or two puzzled looks but was not questioned about her presence when they saw who she was with. Generally, Seifran can be quite nasty when provoked, but this one had to be beyond nasty for to deserve the pointedly averted looks. She was then led through at least a dozen deserted corridors before they stopped at a tall pair of doors. She was told to proceed alone. She pushed the door inward slowly and walked through a beautifully decorated sitting area. With a view.  
  
She could see the stars outside through the transparensteel, it was a beautiful sight. She closed the door behind her, walked forward removed her cloak and unbound her long hair. Just then another door opened and admitted an elegantly dressed man, he was broad, tall, with a face still handsome but lined with age, and a mane of pure white hair. He stood there, smiled and held his arms opened wide.  
  
"Papa." She murmured as she hurtled into his arms and hold tight.  
  
"Hello, baby girl." He uttered into her unbound hair, the exact shade of his, closed his eyes and tightened their embrace. "It's been a while."  
  
.................................  
  
Three days later the Cairo made its landing on the planet of Falleen in the Seichuri system. Of course, the ship wasn't called the Cairo by this time, I flashy new (and, indeed, very fake) ID code now identifies the ship as The Fat Lady.  
  
"Falleen, a C type planet, terra-formed, industry class, main industry; Entertainment Sector, population; 7 billion of the most money-grubbing, fame seekers in this part of the Galadia galaxy (the one they just left was the Anselite galaxy)." Kohaku enumerated as they waited in the bridge for the two youngsters to appear. "Perfect timing. They say it's the busiest this time of the season. We won't have any problems blending in this crowd, not with all these freaks around."  
  
Storm merely grunted and added the finishing touches to her carefully dyed, black hair. She then picked up surveyed herself through a mirror, disguised brown eyes casually bland. She turned as the automatic doors opened. She concealed the grin trying to burst out. Kohaku had really outdone himself this time.  
  
Dakar was not so bad, but not to his eyes. Egos are such sensitive things. He actually looked good. A bit young, maybe, but with his trim and toned body on such flagrant display, sexy nonetheless. He was wearing not much as his birthday suit, although strategically placed scraps of white silk, held together by thin gold ribbons, did give as much cover as they can on the more.sensitive areas. His naturally warm toned skin was smothered with shining oil, giving him the illusion of constant heat. He was wearing a pair of gold, flat, stringy (which runs up to his thighs) sandal on his feet, a golden coronet held his temporarily tamed mane of wild hair (blond this time), and, a look that says it all. He had this expression of mixed bravery, disconcertion, anger and resignation, add to the cute blush adorning his face. He was also trying not to look at anyone directly.  
  
Jubilee meanwhile had the same look, although double the embarrassment. She was wearing one of her 5 disguises for the reconnaissance mission. A cat costume. The shooting stage next to the studio being used by Jean Grey's production, was full of the same skimpy costume as it was being used by a travelling group of entertainers for practice sessions. Kohaku managed to add Jubilee on the performer lists amongst other things. She was wearing a pair of oversized cat's ears on her head, pink lycra body stockings with golden glitters all over it, claw like boots and a pair of claw like gloves. She actually looked sexy and older than her 15 years, which means the brown highlights on her flowing hair and the green eye contacts were actually a good disguise.  
  
Both costumes manage to look unthreatening to the outside eyes, but not to Ororo and Kohaku. They had spent twelve hours constructing hidden pockets, where all the equipment, which included a small blaster for each and some recording equipment, can go without being seen or scanned.  
  
"I look like a friggin' freak in this don't I?! You know how much this is humiliating me, don't you Kohaku?!" Dakar said heatedly.  
  
"And you look so cute too," Kohaku answered back with a smirk. "Now all you need is a bow and some arrows."  
  
Jubilee hadn't said a word yet, although she did sneak glances at Dakar when he wasn't turned to her.  
  
"Enough of this." Ororo said as she adjusted the hemline of her no-nonsense white business suit. It was an all body, wrap around affair, pure silk and pure white with a dangerously short hemline partnered with a tall stiletto white boots. The colour contrasted sharply with her warm chocolate skin but managed to flatter her at the same time. "Let them do their job, Kohaku. Take it easy on them and monitor their movement for the rest of the day. Preferably from the ship. I'll be gone for the rest of the day. I have some business to attend to so you three be good, ok?" she pulled on short white silk gloves to match the outfit.  
  
"Wow, 'Ro. You look awesome! Where you off to?" Jubilee said, admiring the whole ensemble. She can count the times she'd seen Ororo dressed up with the fingers in her one hand. But the outcome's always the same. Stunning. But she can bet there'd some kind of weapon amongst all the trappings. Ororo never left anywhere unarmed.  
  
"None of your business, young one" Kohaku said.  
  
They all headed to the opening hatch of the ship, with Dakar self- consciously leading the way.  
  
Ororo smiled and turned to face her, taking a tissue from her small handbag, she proceeded to wipe off excess lipstick off Jubilee's mouth. "I'll be back by sunset. I'll contact you if anything goes wrong, you have my frequency. And remember, no heroics. Don't throw away your life on a whim, ok? Life is precious, if you think something's wrong, call for backup. The same goes for you too, Dakar." And with that she walked off through the busy spaceport, confident strides garnering quite a few turned heads.  
  
..............................  
  
Logan turned his back on the exasperating guy and proceeded to stomp out of the building. Authority figures had always gotten this response from him. Legitimate authority figures, even more so. Pricks like him just didn't figure as Logan's favourite people.  
  
He had been hard at work as the bodyguard of Miss Jean Grey for three days now. He had actually met and liked the Foreign Minister Xavier. He's a good man, a man that can make a lot of difference, and not a pushy one at that. Not biased too. Great guy, that one. But since Xavier found out about the threat, he had also alerted his friends from the Space Intelligence office. They in turn assigned General William Stryker to the job. A wise ass, with more mouth than actual brain. Stryker and Logan had hated each other at sight. Sanctimonious bastards like him were always bad news.  
  
//flashback//  
  
"I should haul you now off to Nuirti right now, I don't know what has gotten into the Foreign Minister. The Space Forces can handle this situation. We have special units trained and ready to capture your fellow criminal. That Storm won't get past us. She's gonna be ours with or without you. We don't need a criminal like you brazenly defying the Forces by just being here and thinking you can do the job better than we can. We don't need the likes of you.I don't need you."  
  
He halted his tirade as he stared disbelievingly at Logan loudly blowing his nose on a tissue.  
  
Stryker puffed in and looked just about ready to blow, his bearded face red with anger.  
  
//end of flashback//  
  
Logan smirked and looked around. He figured he could take the rest of the day off. Logan doubted that Storm would attempt anything at daylight. The full forces of the guards are on when Miss Grey was working on the studio. She'll be safe enough. He just had to be there when she and her puppy boy go to this big holo-drama awards party scheduled for tonight.  
  
He jumped on his rented ride, an ALC, and followed his nose. He drove through the busy city and after 30 mins, ended up in one of the few nature reserves the planet had to offer. He hiked up for about 10 minutes, keeping an eye, ear and nose out for trouble. The flora and fauna around the area seem pretty tame compared to some planets he's been to, so he ran into no trouble. He savoured the feeling of nature, the call of the wild and the peacefulness it gives him. No matter where he was or wherever he maybe, Logan had always felt such a connection to nature, maybe because his earliest memories was that of waking up, fully grown with no clothes or memories, on a forest. Or maybe it just satisfies his the wildness inside of him. The wildness that's forever trying to get out. The thing that drives him feeds him and if not satisfied for at least once in a while, would drive him to slaughter. There had been times when he had been prey to this unknown and sometimes, unwanted emotion. Times when he hardly knows himself. When that time comes, his doubts resurface his anger a dangerous thing and his life surfeit. The only thing that always bring him back, was the fierce belief that he's a human, capable of free thinking and deepest emotions, not some kind of hunger driven animal.  
  
Logan ended up near a lake. A beautiful one. He sniffed the air suspiciously and decided it was safe. He sat down on the grass near a tree, making the most of the sunlight, the calm breeze and twittering of something that passes as birds on the planet. He lay on his back, with his arms behind his head, closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet peacefulness of the surroundings.  
  
The breeze suddenly changed direction. He jack-knifed into a sitting position. Someone was there with him. Someone who smelled like sandalwood. Logan retracted his claws and sniffed again. This time he heard a rustle of leaves. He stood up and turned to face the person who had sneaked up on him.  
  
She was standing with her back leaning on a nearby tree, relaxed, with her eyes closed, arms crossed just under her breasts, presumably also enjoying the scenery. Logan eyed her warily. She didn't look the type who would hurt anyone, at a guess, he would say, she's an executive, with her wearing a white silk suit, gloves and those boots. But if she could sneak up on him like that, without making any sound, she must be something else. But then she opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi. You here to enjoy the view too?" she then sat down on the grass next to him, unmindful of her white dress.  
  
Logan looked down at her, detracted his claws and sat back down next to her.  
  
"." he grunted.  
  
"Its beautiful here isn't it?"  
  
"."  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Jumpy are you?"  
  
"You can say that."  
  
"Well I'm just here to relax, not to harm people. This seems to a beautiful place to unwind. So lets just enjoy each other's company for a while huh?"  
  
"."  
  
"But if you won't relax, I'll just find another spot then. I wont bother you anymore than I can." She started to stand up.  
  
He grabbed her wrist, his gaze son the lake's horizon. "Stay."  
  
Ororo looked at him with a small smile. Then sat down again.  
  
They sat like that for minutes, neither one talking, neither one moving, neither one looking at each other. They were just there to relax, no pressure, just an easy companionship. Ororo felt rejuvenated again, fully alive, like the feeling she had when she saw him for the first time just five days ago. He made her feel strong, and at peace at the same time, just by being there. It was only a coincidence that she found him in the park. She had finished her business at the city just half an hour ago and decided to come by the nature reserve for a while. Not like she'll see another one for another while. Like Logan, Ororo feels at home with nature and her elements, maybe because she was born on a healthy planet, bursting with life and energy, or maybe just because she, from an early age, had found out that she can control mother nature's elements to some degree. She could feel it. The power growing inside of her since she was just a teenager, under her mother's people's care. A power just bursting to go out. Ororo had always been a little bit afraid of that power, fearing that it will someday destroy her and everything she loves. So she keeps this unknown power tightly controlled inside of her. Leashed lest it manifest itself physically. Control had always been her saviour, but now she feels like the tighter the control she exerts on it, the more it is slipping off her grasp.  
  
Whenever Ororo soaks into the core of nature itself, it gives her life again, a sense of completion. But only for a little while, and that time had been getting shorter and shorter. But now, with this man beside her, she could sense something different. Something wonderful happening within her. Ororo let out a tinkle of laughter and allowed a burst of the power inside her to manifest itself into the surroundings, without fear of her loosing control. She plumped down on the grass.  
  
Logan felt something strange go past him, then he noticed the sun shining more brightly as ever, the grass look more greener and the picking speed of the breeze quieten down again. He turned to look down at his companion to find she was looking at him too with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked her.  
  
"Why is anyone really here?"  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"I never talk straight."  
  
"Ok, let's try this again. Who are you?"  
  
"Just a girl, trying to make her way through the universe."  
  
"."  
  
"I recognise you. You're the Wolverine right?"  
  
Logan looked at her intently. "Are you a holo-journalist of some kind?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"An intelligence officer?"  
  
She shook her head again, her dark hair moving like a live being.  
  
"I am." He said.  
  
"Am what?"  
  
"The Wolverine you're talking about."  
  
"What brings you to this part of the galaxy, then?"  
  
"A job. Babysitting."  
  
".?"  
  
He looked towards the lake again. "Its not that worst job I've had but the people I work for and with are such pain in the asses. Except for one guy."  
  
"I guess we can't have everything."  
  
"Guess not, what about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"A job too." And that was all he could take out of her.  
  
Silence reigned again. It was now late afternoon. They both have places to be, things to do. But both are reluctant to end the encounter.  
  
"I have to go." She said as she sat up.  
  
"Me, too"  
  
They stood up. She held out her hand.  
  
"It was nice being with you today."  
  
"." he grasped her hand as if to shake it. He pulled her close, settled his lips on her own soft ones. He kissed her softly at first, then more passionately, until they were clinging to each other. They broke up slowly, wanting the moment to last, not wanting reality to intrude.  
  
They walked together back to their respective transport, each deep in thought. They said said their goodbyes abruptly. Both knowing that what they just had near the lake, can never ever happen again, for both their sakes.  
  
As Logan watch her transport roar out of sight, his memory was triggered. Those hands, her lips and most importantly, her scent. The scent which he had vaguely picked up when she had brushed briefly next to him in the Sorority. Sandalwood.  
  
Logan smiled. A time out of time, huh? This should get interesting. Very, very interesting.  
  
Seems, we're destined to meet again after all.  
  
Afterword; sorry this took so long. I just started college last week. I was a bit busy. What I'm really looking forward to are my Photography lessons. I am soooo looking forward to it. I'm so excited. The worst part of the week meanwhile was last Thursday when, because I used the free bus transport of the college, I ended up in Newmarket, that's another town outside Cambridge. I was so stupid. I even walked 30 minutes in the middle of nowhere until I found someone who led me to a bus station.  
  
Anyway, enough of my woes. Thanks again for all the reviews. I want to make it clear that each and every occurrences in this story I have thought out. Yes, Magneto, is Ororo's father.(hey its my fic! I can do whatever I want with it!) and no, Ororo didn't know that Logan would be there in Falleen. She thinks that it's just coincidence. He's a bit enlightened so we'll see how it goes. Anyway, I feel bad doing those things to Dakar and Jubilee, but what the heck! It's fun! A lot of stuff still have to be revealed about all their pasts and I think I'll start putting extra stories at the end of a chapter, like one you'd see in manga (extra stories, relating past encounters and anything in between). So that's something to look forward to.  
  
Those looking for a good fighting scene on this chap would be disappointed. I'm not much of an angsty person, but I try my best. This chapter has a bit (who am I kidding?) of fluff, but it's a necessary part of the story, a small nexus you could say. But the action starts on the next chapter, don't worry, another thing to look forward to. I'd better put a sock to it now. C ya on the next chapters! 


End file.
